Whispers of a Ghost: a sequel to A Ghost Story
by Felira X Nyxa
Summary: He never wanted to deal with ghosts. They simply defied the laws of science. Unfortunately the ghosts didn't really care what he wanted.


**a/n: I wasn't really sure whether or not I was going t do a sequel story, but an idea that I thought was really awesome kind of popped in my head and I wrote it down. This story probably wasn't as good as the frist one, but it was fun to write and gave me something to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

The ghost in the back of the room grinned. It wasn't a kind grin though. It was the smile of a maniac, and it matched the mad gleam in the ghost's silvery eyes. His dark hair was shaggy, and unkempt, and he wore jeans, and a dark gray t-shirt stained with blood. Cilan didn't recognize the guy.

The ghost just stood there, staring and instinctively Cilan knew that this ghost wasn't a good ghost, like the one he had met before. It had evil intentions. Cilan shuddered and sat down at the breakfast table, while not only the ghost stared at him, but his brothers, Chili and Cress did also. Of course the way they stared, Cilan knew that they were worried about him.

"I'm fine," he told them, trying to ignore the ghost. He peeled a banana and started eating. The ghost decided it wanted to come over and chat. He stood right next to the green haired gym leader, who pretended that the ghost wasn't in the room.

"You don't recognize me, do you," his voice was shaky, and filled with anger.

Cilan's last experience with ghosts had taught him that they were pretty persistent, so he set his half eaten banana down, sighed, and told his brothers that he would be back in a minute. As he entered the hallway that led to his bedroom, he could hear Chili and Cress begin to speak very quietly.

Once Cilan sat down on his bed, the ghost appeared in front of him. Cilan resisted the urge to pinch himself and make sure that he was actually awake. Ghosts were a fairly new subject for the very scientific minded Cilan.

"You don't remember me?" the ghost asked. Cilan shook his head. The ghost started to get even angrier than he already was.

"Perhaps you need your memory adjusted," the ghost smiled devilishly and stretched his arm out toward Cilan. Cilan's vision went black.

* * *

Cilan was walking up a tall flight of stairs in a dark, all too familiar house. Cilan felt different, as if he wasn't himself. That's when he realized he wasn't himself. He was the ghost. The ghost of the person who had murdered his rival, and countless others in many different regions. He hadn't died in a very fun way.

Cilan could feel the ghost's anger, but what he could feel most was the overwhelming madness contained inside the murderous being. It made Cilan want to go and hide somewhere, curled up in a ball.

His foot landed quietly on the top step. Next to him was an open doorway, into which he stepped. Near the back of the room, turned away, was Cilan, but he was just another part of the memory while the real Cilan was stuck in the perspective of the murderer.

The murderer lunged forward at the Cilan in the memory, who just in the nick of time managed to turn around, a long silver knife in his hand. As the killer collided with the other Cilan, the real Cilan felt a sharp jab in his chest. The pain didn't last for long, and everything went dark again. Cilan heard the ghost's voice in his head.

_Hmm, I think I'll have a bit of fun with this._

Cilan wasn't sure what the ghost meant by that, but he sure didn't want to find out. Soon, however, he found himself in another bedroom, standing over a familiar purple haired girl who was peacefully sleeping. Cilan wanted to do or say something to warn her, but he wasn't the one in control. It wouldn't matter anyway; this was only a memory of something that had already happened.

The ghost raised his arm above her, the silver knife from the previous memory gripped in his hand. As the knife plunged downward, the girl's eyes opened only giving her a moment to stare in shock as the knife stabbed into her chest. Cilan heard her gasp softly right before she died.

Wanting to torment Cilan further, the ghost took the knife out, and began to repeatedly stab her. Cilan could only stare in horror as more and more blood began to stain the bed sheets.

Cilan felt himself being torn away from the ghost, and in only a few moments found himself back in his own room, lying on the floor. His brothers knelt beside him, clearly terrified, and next to them stood a very unfamiliar girl.

* * *

"Cilan, are you okay?" Chili grabbed Cilan's arm and helped him sit up. Cress moved so that he was on the other side of his brother. As Cilan sat up straighter he became dizzy, and had to close his eyes for a moment.

"I'm okay guys," he told them in a very shaky voice. "Who's she?" he asked his brothers, pointing to the young girl sitting a few feet away from him. She had long pink hair that was pulled back into a braid, and her eyes were a deep green. She wore pale yellow pajamas decorated with tiny pichus. Cilan soon noticed that she was a bit transparent.

Chili and Cress, not being able to see the ghost, made the assumption that something was wrong with their brother.

"I'm going to call someone," Cress said, abruptly standing up and walking out of the room. Chili moved a bit closer to Cilan, who sighed.

"You're pretty interesting you know," the little girl said. "Not very many people these days have the ability to see and hear ghosts," she scooted toward Cilan.

Since Cilan figured that his brothers already though he was crazy, he decided to have a conversation with the ghost.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her. Cilan ignored the stare he was getting from his brother.

"I'm Libby," she said happily. She smiled, but her smile faded when she looked at Chili.

"I think your brother thinks that you're crazy," she said.

"Yeah, but that's okay," he smiled. Libby smiled back. Cilan felt Chili grab his arm.

"Um, Cilan, why don't we go in another room until Cress finishes his call," Chili tried to get Cilan to stand up and leave the room with him, but Cilan stayed where he was.

"I think I'll stay here," Cilan told his red haired brother. Chili let go of Cilan's arm and hesitantly left the room. Libby disappeared momentarily and then reappeared where Chili had been sitting

"Some other ghost was showing you visions earlier," she said it as a statement, not a question. Cilan nodded.

"Was he a new ghost?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cilan's answer seemed to confuse Libby.

"Newer ghosts usually can't do that," startled by the new voice, Cilan looked behind him. Sitting on his bed was another ghost that he'd never seen. This ghost was a teenage guy with short dyed red hair, and brown eyes. His ears were pierced and he wore a rock t-shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be the kind of person who didn't care about much.

"Newer ghosts usually can't do much more than try to scare a person. I've been dead for over ten years and I can barely move a pencil and write a couple of words," he laid back and placed his hands under his head. "My name's Chris by the way,"

Libby frowned as if trying to remember something. Then she vanished, leaving Cilan just a bit surprised.

"Libby hasn't been dead for long, so occasionally she'll just fade out for a while. Keeping even a form like this," he gestured to himself, "Can be tricky for the little ones when they're so new." At that moment Cilan's brothers came back into the room. Both wore extremely worried looks.

"I'm not crazy," Cilan told them calmly. The two just shared a look.

"…Hey, do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?" Chris moved in front of Cilan.

"Ummm,"

"Well do you?" Chris held out his hand. Cilan stood up and walked over to the small desk next to his bed. He opened the drawer and took out a note book and a pen.

"Open the notebook and set it on the desk," Chris told Cilan, who obeyed. All the while, Chili and Cress just stared at their brother. Chris held his hand out for the pen. Cilan held it out to him. Chris took a deep breath and somehow managed to take the pen from Cilan's hand. Chili and Cress gasped; to them the pen appeared to be floating in midair. Chris began to write, very slowly, in the notebook:

_Cilan can see ghosts_

Cilan watched as his brother's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

"Well now that we've established that I'm not crazy, I'm going to go finish my banana," Cilan walked past his brothers and went back to the dining area of the gym. Libby suddenly appeared next to him. She was crying.

"I had a brother once," she told him sadly. "I don't know if he's still alive though. We were in a car crash," she spoke quietly, and Cilan noticed that she was starting to fade. Libby looked up at Cilan.

"When I come back, could you help me make sure my baby brother is okay?" Libby's eyes were tear filled and sad, but there was hope in her eyes as well.

"Of course I'll help you," he told her, and he knew he would too. He understood how important family was.

* * *

Late that evening, after leaving the local library with no information on Libby's family, Cilan walked into his bedroom to find his brothers sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Hey," Chili said. Cilan frowned.

"What's this about?" he asked warily.

"We're sorry about thinking you were going crazy," Cress said quietly. "This whole ghost thing is just a bit different from what we're used to," Chili nodded.

"It's okay," Cilan told them. I'll admit that for a little while I thought I was going crazy as well." He smiled, and his brothers smiled back. After explaining a few things about ghosts to his brothers, Cilan told them that he was tired. Before leaving, Chili stopped by the door and asked Cilan something.

"Cilan?"

"Yeah?" Cilan responded.

"Burgundy's funeral is tomorrow, early in the morning," Cilan nodded, just now remembering.

"Just making sure you remembered," his brother said, before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, dressed in black, Cilan, Chili, and Cress walked to the end of the city, and stopped right in front of the cemetery. Cilan could see a few ghosts wandering around inside, amongst the other people. One of them, a familiar purple haired girl wearing a bloodstained nightgown spotted Cilan and vanished. She reappeared right next to him two seconds later.

"Hey Burgundy," Cilan said. He saw his brothers stiffen.

"So, are you just going to stand there all day?" Burgundy asked, clearly annoyed. "They're just ghosts,"

Cilan stepped into the cemetery. Mourners stopped to wave at Cilan and his brothers who were entering behind him. One crying old lady came over and gave Cilan a hug, and then walked off. Burgundy had a sad look in her eyes as the woman walked away.

"That's my grandma," she said quietly.

The funeral service didn't last long, and soon Cilan found himself walking back out of the cemetery, being followed by Burgundy, Chris, and Libby, who apparently were all acquainted. The four of them were taking a walk by the cemetery wall. All of a sudden the ghost of the murderer appeared about ten yards in front of them. Around him was a dark swirling aura, and the ghost appeared to be almost solid, which was odd. Cilan noticed Chris's eyes widen, and the teenage ghost forced Burgundy and Libby behind him.

"Wraith!" he snarled. Cilan gave him a confused look.

"It's an evil ghost that absorbs other ghosts to gain their energy and power," Burgundy whispered, the fear in her voice telling Cilan that she was terrified. Libby moved to hide behind Cilan.

"Cilan do you have any ghost-type Pokemon?" Chris asked urgently. Cilan shook his head.

"I had a haunter!" Burgundy looked at Chris. "It's pokeball is with my cousin, back in the cemetery!" Chris grimaced, and then vanished.

The wraith hurled a dark ball of energy, much like a Pokemon's Shadow Ball, at the three.

"Run!" Burgundy shouted to Cilan.

As Cilan ran, and the two ghosts floated alongside him, Burgundy explained to Cilan a bit more about wraiths.

"All ghosts really are is energy, and some ghosts like to collect energy by absorbing other ghosts. This allows them to become more powerful. They can even hurt living humans. Only ghosts and ghost-type Pokemon can attack them,"

Moments later, Chris appeared in front of them, a haunter at his side. The wraith behind them snarled, and Chris opened his mouth to yell a command, but Burgundy stopped him.

"No! Cilan is the gym leader, let him command Haunter!" Chris nodded and spoke to Haunter.

"Go to Cilan," he said. Haunter obeyed.

"What are its moves?" Cilan asked Burgundy.

"Shadow Ball, Mean Look, Slash, and Absorb!"

Cilan turned to face the wraith. It snarled at him, an evil feral snarl. Cilan figured that defeating the wraith wouldn't be much different than winning a Pokemon battle, so he was pretty confident. The wraith however, was smart, and being able to vanish and reappear elsewhere could be a problem. He shouted his first command.

"Haunter, use Shadow Ball!" The dark ball of energy went sailing through the air at the wraith, which neatly dodged the attack, and sent a Shadow Ball of his own back at Cilan and the ghosts. The ghost was staring right at Haunter, a perfect chance for Cilan to use Mean Look.

"Haunter, use Mean Look," Cilan told it. The Pokemon obeyed, and in only a moment, the wraith was immobilized by the move.

"Now use Shadow Ball once more!" Cilan commanded. This time the move hit the wraith straight on, sending it careening backward a few feet. Unfortunately, the wraith was no longer paralyzed, and hurled another Shadow Ball in their direction. Cilan, who was a bit surprised at the wraith's recovery, was slow in acting, and would have been hit by the move had Burgundy not launched herself between him and the wraith. Apparently wraiths could attack other ghosts as well as destroy them, because the Shadow Ball hit Burgundy and knocked her down. Cilan gasped in shock.

"Fight him you idiot, quit staring at me," she said in a breathless voice. Cilan looked back up. The wraith was smiling that same crazed smile that he had been the day before. Cilan remembered just how much he hated that guy for murdering all of those innocent people, including two young girls from the Unova region.

"Haunter use Slash!" The Pokemon leaped forward at the wraith, who stumbled back. Haunter's move hit the wraith across the chest, doing a large amount of damage. The wraith looked quite weak now, and Cilan decided to end the battle.

"Finish this with Absorb!" Haunter lunged forward and executed the move, completely absorbing the wraith, and destroying him. Cilan turned back to the other ghosts, who were standing next to a very pale and transparent Burgundy.

"I'll be fine guys," she complained. "Bruised, but fine," she moved over to Haunter, who looked up at her happily. She reached down and stroked her Pokemon.

"You can touch him," Cilan observed. Burgundy nodded.

"He's a ghost-type," she said, as if that explained everything, which it kind of did.

* * *

Two days later, in the middle of the night, Libby showed up, startling Cilan. She seemed really happy.

"I found my brother!" She declared happily. Cilan sat up and smiled.

"That's good," he told her.

"Yep! He still likes chocolate chip cookies!" Cilan thought that was a bit random, but Libby was really young after all. Libby waved at Cilan.

"I'm gonna go now," she said, disappearing. Cilan sighed, and began thinking about the wraith. After the battle, Burgundy had told him that there were lots of wraiths in the world, and many of them were very dangerous. The though made Cilan shudder.

"You know, you could always try to get rid of some of them yourself," Chris hovered next to Cilan's bed. "All you need is a ghost type Pokemon with some cool moves,"

"The idea sounds dangerous, but not all that bad. I only have one question though. Well two actually,"

"Fire away," Chris said.

"Okay, first, how would I find them? And second, can you read my mind?"

"You can sense when ghosts are nearby right," Cilan nodded, and Chris continued. "Well wraiths should be more obvious as they are more powerful a presence. Kind of like a whole group of ghosts combined into one. As to your second question, I'll let you figure that one out yourself." With that, Chris disappeared. On the edge of Cilan's bed, a pokeball appeared, no doubt containing Burgundy's Haunter.

"I may be able to communicate with ghosts, but I don't think I'll ever understand them," Cilan sighed again and then lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**a/n: as I finished this story another idea popped into my mind. What if I did another story focusing on Cilan as he travelled through the region and destroyed wraiths? Please leave your thoughts on this idea in the reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
